Darkness vs Light
by SilentxEclipse
Summary: She was alone. No mother or friends, only a father who hated her to no end. But some interesting events change her entire life and she gains everything she ever wanted, but one thing.
1. Birth of an Angel

Hello everybody! This is SilentxEclipse with the rewrite of Where There's Darkness There's Light. I know this story kind of disappeared for awhile, but under some interesting changes, it's back up and this time I seek to finish it. Hopefully you saw the news on my profile... I have a partner now! Yeah, her name is **Decency Damned** and her and I shall be writing stories together on our profile **Masters of Evil O.O**. Don't worry I'll still be writing stories on my own, but it might take me awhile to update them. Ok, without further ado, here is Chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Birth of an Angel**

Within a room in the hospital, a mother was giving birth to her first child. The mother always wanted a baby, but the father was very reluctant towards the subject of raising a child. Other parents say it was hard work but worth it if you raised a child, but he wasn't ready to give away the freedom he had to care for the little being. Back inside the Delivery room, the mother gave one last hard push and the baby was fully born into the world.

~Cries of the Infant~

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." The doctor joyfully told the mother before he gently handing the infant to a nurse, who wrapped her in a soft pink blanket.

Hearing the coos of her baby, the mother tiredly asked. "May I see her?"

"Of course." The nurse smiled as she handed the mother her child. "She's absolutely amazing, what's her name gonna be?"

The mother smiled as the baby lightly grasped her finger. "Angel, my little Angel."

Near the door, the doctor opened it up and gestured for a man to walk in, assumingly it was the baby's father. The man gave a slight nod towards the doctor as some words were exchanged before the nurses left along with the doctor. Leaving the wedded couple with their newest addition to the family, making them both parents. The man slowly sat in a chair next to his wife's bed and gazed at the little bundle in her arms.

"Isn't she just the most cutest thing you ever seen?" The mother whispered happily.

The man didn't say anything as he continued to look at the little infant, not noticing that the woman's heartbeat was going down on the monitor. Her head started to droop lightly, but the man only assumed she was just tired after the hard labor she went through. However, the continuous ringing and the crying of the baby broke him out of his trance just as the same doctor and nurses came through the door. He looked back to his wife to see her with her head down, but the baby still safely cradled in her arms. She wasn't breathing.

A nurse came behind him as another gently removed the baby from its mother's arms. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Everything was a blur, the man found himself sitting down in a chair in the waiting room just wondering what was happening in the emergency room. However, after 2 hours, a doctor and a nurse, who was carrying his baby walked towards him.

The doctor sighed. "Sir, I'm sorry to tell you but... your wife is dead. She just didn't have enough strength to return back to the real world, she's in a better place now." With that said the doctor left.

The nurse watched as he left before taking a step closer. "Here, she's all signed out and ready to go home." The nurse carefully handing the baby to her father. "You may have lost one, but you gained this one. Don't think you have nothing left." The nurse advised him before she left.

The man's eyes narrowed in anger, he never wanted a child so he didn't have anything left in his life. Looking down at the infant who was sleeping peacefully, he grinned evilly.

'If I'm gonna suffer through this pain alone, I'll make sure you suffer along with me too.' He thought as he stood to leave.

18 years later...

* * *

SilentxEclipse: Wow, that was a lot more typing than the first one I did, my fingers hurt. But I think it's better than the shorter version so let me know what-

Decency Damned: *Slams the door open* Hey- what's going on here?

SilentxEclipse: Don't you know how to knock? I was just finishing up with the first chapter of my AVP story.

Decency Damned: Never took the time to learn, but go on ahead and finish so we can start working more on Creepy Love in Japan! Oh, tell your readers to go check it out!

SilentxEclipse: Hush! I can't end this chapter with you yapping your mouth off. Guys, this is my partner I told you I'll be working with at the beginning of the chapter, Decency Damned.

Decency Damned: *Stands up and bows*

SilentxEclipse: Anyways, please review and I'll make sure Chapter 2 gets back up real quick, but as long as you're here and looking for a story to occupy you while waiting for the updates to this one, go on and check out our story Creepy Love in Japan. That story will surely keep you occupied while I work on this story, or you can go to Decency Damned's profile and check out her very first story she started. So that's all for today, this is SilentxEclipse signing out. Bye!

Decency Damned: BYE!


	2. Something Else

SilentxEclipse: *Looking over my shoulder* I'm just double checking that I lock the door this time so we don't get any surprise guests anymore. But, here we are at Chapter 2: We're Not Alone, hurray! Thank you for the those who viewed the first chapter but... not many reviews, what a shame. At least this story is getting looked at, Creepy Love in Japan isn't getting that much results. Anyways... let's get on with Chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something Else**

Darkness...

It was all Angel knew when she came into the world. She was alone in a endless world surrounded in darkness, where all light had been destroyed... or had it been there at all? Over those long 18 years, Angel's life became a living hell and she knew there was only one person to blame...

Her father.

Her father was the soul reason why she was living through this hell, after the death of his wife he never showed any kind of emotion towards Angel. Only hatred. It first started with the beatings, but ever since he found out there was alien life forms out there... that was when the experiments started. Not only going to make her suffer, he was gonna turn her into the next big weapon that he could make a profit off of.

She wasn't sure how he even got DNA samples from the two alien life forms he came to know about.

The xenomorphs... a serpent like alien that was black as night and uses the shadows to its advantage. Its weapons are a second jaw that snaps out of the first, a killer blow to the head and you're gone, its long black talons that could leave some deadly wounds, or its bladed tail that could decapitate you in one swipe. Two interesting facts about this alien is that it has no eyes, but maneuvers through the dark like it has night vision. Also, they're known for having acid blood that can burn through anything besides their own skin.

and

The predators... at least two feet taller than an average man. This humanoid figure stalks its prey and kills it using advanced technology that humans haven't even come to terms about. They choose the xenomorphs to hunt because they think they're the ultimate prey. This hulking figures wear chest armor and a mask with different types of visions to help locate their prey. Choice of weapons, there are quite a few, but they found a way to avoid having their weapons melted when they come in contact with the xenomorph's blood.

Those first few tests where extremely painful, the only thing Angel could remember hearing were her own screams of pain. Later on the tests weren't so bad, she took the DNA sample and did the few tests they had set out for her and she was done. There were some days were they would take blood from her and test it to see what it was doing to her body. First there were no results, but later... she was no longer a regular human being. She became a mix of the two species of alien with still a human form that acted like a disguise to hide her true self.

She gained the strength, speed, and skills of a predator...

And was gifted with the acid blood that didn't effect her and the ability to see through the darkness from a xenomorph.

Angel sighed within the containment cell she was held in, and was held in all her life. She sat in the darkest corner of the cell, hoping that one day she would blend in with her surroundings and finally escape this hell hole. However, there was no escape.

She would never be freed...

or would she?

*Somewhere just outside Earth's atmosphere*

Floating in space was an alien spaceship, and by the looks of it there was only one species of alien that could fly a ship like that... predators. However, in their own language they were known as yautjas. However, there are two types of yautjas... honored bloods and bad bloods. Those you kill for sport, collect trophies, and respect the rules of hunting... and those who kill just for the fun of it, even going as far as making a game out of it. They kill anything that gets in their way, but honored bloods only hunt a worthy prey.

But, these were just young bloods who were out to hunt for their ultimate prey, the xenomorphs or to them the kainde amedha. These three were brothers, Scar being the oldest of the three, Chopper was known as the second born, and Celtic was the youngest of them. They all had trained together into fine young bloods, but to be consider a honored blood they must fine their ultimate prey, kill them, and mark themselves with the blood of their kill.

However, they didn't know the island that was claimed as their hunting grounds was being occupied by humans or oomans in their language.

*Underneath the island*

All over the island there were entrances into the tunnels that lead into the hive of the xenomorphs. These tunnels where off limits so no one, but one person knew what was down there. This is the place where the xenomorph queen lays her eggs and takes care of her hive by telling the others what to do. If the queen is threaten, the xenomorphs will do anything to make sure she is safe from harm. So walking into a xenomorph hive uninvited is a death wish.

How they produce is kind of strange, a hand with a tail is what comes out of the egg, but forms an alien serpent? No, no, no, the thing that comes out of the egg is called a facehugger or a stage 1 of the process to birthing a xenomorph. That facehugger finds a host and attaches themselves to their host and shove a tube down their host's throat to plant an embryo inside of them. Soon that facehugger dies and releases the hold it has on its host as the chestburster or stage 2 starts to grow within the chest captivity of their host. Once big enough, it bursts through the ribcage and out of the body of its host from there it will eat and grow into a full xenomorph.

How these two species of alien came in contact with one another is unknown to Angel.

*Angel's containment cell*

Angel stared ahead of her as her mind compared the two species of alien and how her blood mixed with the twos' DNA samples would create her into a superhuman. It seemed like no matter what her father always won in the end, but she wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of his victory. She may not be in the exact position to threaten people like her father, but she would do everything in her power to prevent her father from winning no more.

Her head snapped up as the door to her cell opened up and two guards walked in, rifles carried in their arms, ready to be used if she tried something. This was how it started, then it was the blood tests and after that the physical tests that would determined if she was changing.

Not a predator...

Not a xenomorph...

Not a human...

Angel was something else.

* * *

SilentxEclipse: *Smiling* Wow, that went better than I thought. And thanks for my partner being busy with her story so no interruptions.

Decency Damned: *Pops up behind her* Or am I?

SilentxEclipse: *Falls to the floor* What the fuck?! You little bitch! How'd you get in here? I thought I locked the door shut!

Decency Damned: *Rolls her eyes* I hid in your closet, and p.s. you need to clean your closet out, smells like something died in it.

SilentxEclipse: *Gets up from the floor* Well people, hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it so leave a review on what you think. Also, before you go I would like your opinion on this. If you can be so kind and go and check out my partner's and I story Creepy Love in Japan and tell me what you guys think of it. That would be very appreciated, or we can make a deal... you go and check the story out and leave a review and Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow for this story. So what do you say?


	3. Let the Hunt Begin

SilentxEclipse: Hello, what's up my peeps? I hope it's going good cause if it isn't I brought Chapter 3 of Darkness vs. Light to fix that. Yup, this is where we finally get to some action, probably not a whole lot but some.

Decency Damned: *Chomping on popcorn* Let's get this chapter started already!

SilentxEclipse: *Shoots a glare at her* Quiet! Just because I'm letting you stay this time doesn't mean you get to control what goes on. This is my story so you're in my world now. Sit back and enjoy my peeps, cause this is where you stop reading our chat and get to the real purpose of being here.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let the Hunt Begin**

"Alert! Alert! An unidentified aircraft just entered Earth's atmosphere." A robotic voice spoke through the speakers inside the laboratory from within Mission Control.

Everyone within the room turned to face the giant monitor as the satellite dish on top of the laboratory focused a view on the incoming spacecraft. They had been through this before and were prepared this time as well so they were quick to react. Soon everyone was quickly figuring out the coordinates of the ship's destination and the exact time it would be landing.

"Someone got get the commander and Dr. Banks in here stat!" A man shouted out.

A guard nodded before he turned and left quickly out the door.

*Viewing Room*

Dr. Banks watched from behind the glass as Angel faced off with the xenomorph, only a knife to defend herself, and nowhere to run.

Within the containment cell, Angel and the xenomorph circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move or find the right moment to strike. This went on for a few moments till the xenomorph launched itself right at Angel. Going into a crouch position, Angel smirked as the xenomorph went flying over her head and into the wall behind her.

'Way too easy.' Angel smirk as she returned to standing at her full height before turning to face the xenomorph once more.

The xenomorph hissed, its second jaw extending from the first one, it wasn't happy, but it wasn't happy from the start since it was put in a cell with a human or... whatever Angel was. Launching at Angel again, the xenomorph collided with Angel as she had stood her ground and they went rolling all over the floor, seeing who would pin the other down and deliver the final blow. Soon, Angel had pinned the xenomorph, one hand held its head down, the other had ahold of its two arms. Her hip was pressed into the waist of the thing as one of her legs crossed over its legs and her other foot on her other leg held the tail down.

Dr. Banks nodded in satisfaction as Angel succeeded in her test yet again, however, his attention was caught as a guard came rushing in. The guard walked over and whispered in his ear the news from Mission Control.

Nodding, Dr. Banks pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "That's enough for today."

Angel turned to the viewing room. 'What? Isn't the test usually over when I kill the xenomorph?'

Without noticing she was letting her guard down, the xenomorph took the opportunity to free one of its hands and managed to get three deep scratches on her arm before pushing her off of its body. Angel hissed in anger as she readied her knife.

"I said that's enough!" Dr. Banks shouted in anger as the fight got out of control... again.

Angel ignored the pain, the sizzling noise of her acid blood trying to eat away at the ground was the only she was hearing before she stroke. The xenomorph jumped to the side as Angel tried to make a deadly strike to its head, but she quickly turned and the next thing she knew was that the knife was now no longer useful and the xenomorph was screeching in pain as she had left a deep, but not life threatening scratch on the side of its long head.

"Ugly motherfucker, think you could've gotten the drop on me? Think again." She took a step forward to end its miserable life but was stopped as something struck her in the back of her neck.

"Not so fast, little girl. The commander and Dr. Banks want you returned to your cell and rested for your next test." A guard stepped forward just as Angel pulled the tranquilizer dart from her neck.

Angel narrowed her eyes at him as darkness surrounded her.

*Mission Control*

A man stood in the center of the room as he watched the monitor's screen that was monitoring the alien spacecraft. The coordinates had been figured out, the ship would land on this island just as planned, and this time the predators were gonna get a surprise that would last a lifetime.

Dr. Banks entered the room and walked up to him. "Commander, I think Angel is ready for her final test. She has proven herself and succeeded in all of her tests."

"Excellent, I knew you wouldn't let me down Dr. Banks. Once their spacecraft has landed lock this island down, nothing gets in and nothing gets out." The commander ordered and Dr. Banks only response was just a simple nod.

This hunt would be one to remember.

*Alien Spacecraft*

Scar sat in the pilot set just monitoring the ship as it came in for a landing on the island that was known as sacred hunting grounds to his people. He came here to hunt for the ultimate prey, the kainde amedha, so he could mark himself with their blood and finally be an honored blood. His brothers, Chopper and Celtic, had joined him for the same purpose. Lately though, young bloods barely returned as honored bloods and it worried the elders back on their home planet. Were the kainde amedha getting stronger? Were the young bloods not trained properly? Or is there something else happening to the young bloods?

Scar shook his head, considering the dangers he knew he would have to go through this if he wanted to become an honored blood.

-Scar, I think we might have a slight problem.- His youngest brother clicked in their language off to the side of him.

-What is wrong?- Scar asked, only getting a finger pointing at the monitor that was zooming in on the island and onto the laboratory... oomans.

Chopper clicked his mandibles in anger. -Pesky oomans, how dare they walk on the sacred hunting grounds of our ancestors.-

This was a problem. Oomans had never set foot on the island before, was this the reason that young bloods hadn't been returning as fully honored warriors? Because they got caught by a bunch of oomans? Impossible. No ooman could take on one yautja, but with the right tools it's possible.

-Hmm... seems we may have found the problem to all those young bloods going missing.- Scar responded, wary of the situation.

Chopper looked at him questionably. -Scar, we're yautjas, much more stronger, faster, and smarter than those oomans.-

-Even if you're right about that, it could still be a possibility that they're capturing our people.- Scar replied, lowering the ship to land on the island.

What they didn't know was that they were being sealed from the outside world at that very moment.

*Mission Control*

Angel was lead into Mission Control, her wrists cuffed together by the strongest medal her father could find so she couldn't use her inhuman strength to break free, but her acid blood could still melt through it, unfortunately they cleaned her wounds. Obviously this test was important to them, and she had to complete it.

The commander turned around with a smirk on his face. "Greetings Angel, I hope those cuffs aren't too tight on you."

"Not at all, father." She hissed with venom in her voice.

Her father chuckled. "Dr. Banks, if you can so kindly explain to Angel what her next test is for me please."

"Gladly." Dr. Banks turned to the monitor showing the basic details of xenomorphs and predators. "You see, we've sealed this entire island with an electric force field so nothing can get in or out. There will also be a protective force field around the laboratory to avoid attacks from either alien species or you, Angel."

Angel growled. "Get to the point already! What is it that I have to do?"

"Simple, all you have to do is eliminate the xenomorphs we've released and capture the predators while avoid being killed by either of them." Dr. Banks answered her. "This is to see if your skills are at their full potential. If you succeed, you'll be the first super soldier, who's blood successfully bonded with two different alien species' blood and if you fail, well... you know."

"Do I go empty handed or what?" Angel asked, either way she'll be fine out there, but starting off with supplies didn't seem that bad to her.

Her father stepped forward. "You'll get a pack filled with supplies, you have 72 hours to get the job done or it's consider a fail and then I get to decide your fate."

Angel gave her father a glare before she was escorted back to her cell.

*Out in the Forest*

The hatch to the yautjas' ship slowly opened just before the three yautja brothers walked out to take in their surroundings. With their armor in place and weapons set to be used, the yautja brothers were ready for anything.

-So, what's the plan?- Celtic asked, ready to get this hunt started.

Chopper curled his hands into fists as he came up with an answer. -Find the oomans and wipe them out. Let's show them what happens when they step onto our hunting grounds.-

-No.- Scar protested, trying to make his brother see sense before he did something really stupid. -We must be cautious and on the alert at all times. We never know what could happen so it's best to keep a low profile.-

Nobody argued with that so the three of them cloaked and took off into the forest. Not knowing that keeping a low profile was not gonna workout as much as they thought.

*Outside the Laboratory*

Angel was lead outside, two guards in front and behind her while more guards lined up to create a pathway to the entrance of the dense forest. Off to the side, Angel noticed a timer that would count down to show when her time was up. She could probably take out two of the guards and make a break for it, but where would she go? An electrical force field surrounded the entire island. Whatever happened, she would have to go through this test no matter what the risks were.

She had been granted a pack just like her father said, but didn't get the time to look over her supplies since she was immediately escorted out the door. She was surprised that he was true to his word, this test to prove herself was very important to him.

She stopped just as the guards did in front of her, they had reached the entrance of the forest. Here, where she stood, her father and his men stood their ground and out there, two alien species capable of unspeakable things, roamed through the forest. The guards moved off to the side and Angel looked into the depths of the forest, it was now or never.

'This is it.' She walked out the gates just as the protective force field surrounded the laboratory, keeping anything from getting inside.

Looking towards the timer, Angel saw that it already started counting down. She had three days to eliminate all xenomorphs and capture all predators, taking a deep breath she ventured deeper into the forest.

'Let the hunt begin.'

* * *

SilentxEclipse: So what do you guys think? I stayed up the entire night typing this just for you guys, you better appreciate all this hard work I put in.

Decency Damned: All you did was press buttons to form words.

SilentxEclipse: *Smacks her head* It was hard work because I was trying to please the readers. So anyways, thanks for coming by for Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 shall be up whenever I get the time to type it. Leave a review and I'll see you all next time.


	4. First Encounter

Decency Damned: Hello, folks! SilentxEclipse isn't feeling well so she wanted me to host this chapter for you guys.

SilentxEclipse: *Walks in the room and crosses her arms* And what exactly are you doing?

Decency Damned: *Turns around and smiles shyly* Nothing... *Runs out of the room*

SilentxEclipse: Sorry about that, guys. Anyways, sit back and enjoy Chapter 4: First Encounter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Encounter**

-What sort of deception is this?- Chopper growled, his eyes narrowed behind his mask at the laboratory that had been built on the island.

The yautja brothers were quick to make it laboratory without breaking a sweat, but unfortunately, they were left in the dark about the force field that surrounded it. This defiantly took this back to square one, how were they supposed to deal with the oomans if they couldn't even get in? Also, there was a higher chance that more kainde amedha had been produced due to the number of hosts that now walked on this island.

Scar shook his head, turning to head back into the forest, he called over his shoulder. -Well, let's not sit around here when there is work to be done.-

-But... the oomans?- Chopper asked his brother, anger still burned inside of him like a fire.

-Can wait. The hive is our main priority, we must slay the queen before she is able to breed more kainde amedha.- Scar replied, bounding back into the depths of the forest.

All his brothers could do was follow...

Neither of them noticing the blue eyed figure watching them from a distance.

* * *

SilentxEclipse: Let me cut in and give you guys a physical description on Angel.

Angel stands at 5'5" and due to all the tests she had do, she's well fit for someone at 18 years old. Her eyes are a crystal blue, her red hair resembles fire and sits in a ponytail, and her tanned skin is slightly pale from the experiments. She wears a black tank top, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

SilentxEclipse: Now, on with the story. Sorry about this little... interruption here.

* * *

Angel watched as the predators moved on and away from the laboratory, giving the building one last look, she quickly followed her targets. It kind of surprised her that she hadn't been detected by them now, from hearing her father's men complain, it was hard to sneak up on them without being noticed. But, she seemed to be doing just find, she hasn't been detected... yet that is. Carefully, Angel landed softly on a tree branch just above her prey, seeing if they caught on that they've become the hunted for once. However, there was still plenty of time before she really had to get the job done, planning to just take out the xenomorphs first and show these predators what they're dealing with would provide the rest of the hunt to be interesting to Angel.

But... deep within Angel, she wondered if this was right. No one deserved to be locked in a cage and experimented on... like her, but it didn't matter, cause until the test was over there was no chance of getting off this island.

'These guys can wait, best to take advantage of the free time I have.' Angel thought as she stood from the branch she sat, about to leap off, she's stop by a voice.

-These oomans don't belong here, we must terminate them.- A gruff voice spoke.

Another voice spoke, more frustrated than the other. -I know what you're feeling brother, but we have bigger problems to deal with than the oomans.-

Angel turned back around and look at the three humanoid beings. 'Weird... they're speaking in plain English, but in their language.'

*Mission Control*

Dr. Banks watched as Angel observed the predators, her face full of curiosity. "Interesting."

"I don't see how anything is interesting, Dr. Banks." The commander growled, obviously not pleased that his "weapon" wasn't getting the job done.

Dr. Banks turned to face him. "It seems our experiments have taken a farther toll than we expected." He only got a blank look, sighing, he explained. "The predators are talking in their native language, but it seems that Angel can understand every word they are saying."

"Well, we aren't here to be taught a new foreign language. You there!" He pointed at a man sitting at a control panel, looking back at his commander he was ordered. "Release the xenomorphs in cages 1, 2, and 3."

The man nodded before he began typing away at the controls before pressing a red button that said "OPEN".

*Xenomorph Cell*

Three cage doors opened due to the commands coming from Mission Control, hissing, all three xenomorphs that were released jumped out into the opening. They could sense the presence of the yautja brothers as well as the mixed blood. Hissing, they took off towards their victims, one xenomorph carrying a familiar wound on the side of its head.

*Small Clearing*

-Chopper, Scar, this is absolutely unnecessary! Stop this!- Celtic tried to break up the commotion between his brothers, but being so caught up in the argument, they acted as if he wasn't there.

Chopper growled, threateningly. -Scar, get it through that thick head of yours! These oomans have been killing our people, they deserve to be punish!-

-No, you get it through your thick head! You're acting like a pup!- Scar growled, having enough of his brother's immaturity.

Angel was quite amused by the way they were arguing. 'Such ferocious warriors, and my dad wants me to capture these lunatics, they might as well be clowns in a circus.'

However, the fun was over for her when she heard hissing and fast approaching footsteps coming towards them, but neither of the predators seemed to noticed the oncoming danger. Standing from the tree branch she was perched on, Angel studied the forest, looking for any movement. She locked on her target, or targets when she saw two xenomorphs jump over a bush and into the same clearing with the predators.

'Oh no, if they're even thinking about killing my catch, they can forget it!' She growled, dropping down to the forest floor, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 'Perfect time to show these predators that these xenomorphs aren't the only thing they got to worry about.'

The yautja brothers were so caught up with their little commotion, Scar and Chopper arguing while Celtic tried to break it up, they didn't even noticed that they weren't even alone anymore. The two xenomorphs slowly crept closer, and once they deemed it safe, the launched themselves at their targets. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment, the screeching from the xenomorphs brought the predators back down to Earth. As they watched their attackers get closer, Angel sprung from her spot and rammed into the closet xenomorph, making him go flying into the another one, and they both smacked against a tree, a loud crack sounded as they came in contact with it. The yautjas looked at their savior, only to see Angel glaring down the two xenomorphs.

-A female ooman?- Chopper sounded surprised and yet disgusted at the same time.

Angel ignored his tone, proceeding to deal with the xenomorphs first before she decided what to do with the three predators. The one she rammed into was the first one back up and hissing at her angrily. The predators watched closely, studying the fight to see what Angel will do.

-The female ooman can't take the kainde amedha on all by herself.- Celtic said, observing the odds and physical differences. -She'll be killed.-

-Well, that's her problem.- Chopper growled, obviously not caring if the female ooman got hurt.

Angel's fists clenched, but she remained where she was, she'll get that predator back later, right now she had other problems to deal with first. Quickly, the xenomorph made its move and charged at her, but Angel just simply did a front flip over it before landing on its tail, hard. A satisfying crunch sounded, and the xenomorph screeched in pain as the blade on its tail hung limply, occasionally moving from side to side as the alien moved around, it was now a useless weapon to the xenomorph. As the pain distracted the xenomorph from Angel, she went in for the kill. Coming up behind it, she grabbed its long, smooth head and twisted it till she heard another delicious crack of bone breaking, killing the xenomorph.

Scar was impressed, he looked Angel up and down, for a female ooman she wasn't bad looking either. His brothers were equally impressed, even Chopper, but they didn't have any of the same thoughts on the female ooman like Scar was having.

Turning around, Angel just ducked in time to avoid having her head cut off by the other xenomorph's tail, but a clawed hand came at her and scratched her arm. Angel hissed at the slight sting it left, but shook it off, however, the predators' attention was now caught by the red blood that was dissolving the ground before them.

-What in the name of, Paya?- Celtic crouched down, investigating the red acid blood closer.

Scar was now very interested in the female ooman. -An ooman with acid blood, color like an ooman's, but burns like a kainde amedha's.-

-I'm not even sure if she's an ooman anymore.- Chopper growled, his wrist blades extending.

-What do you think you're doing?- Scar growled, he wasn't going to... was he?

Chopper called over his shoulder. -What does it look like I'm doing?-

Scar confirmed it... he was going to kill her, but she had saved their lives and hadn't threaten them in anyway. Well, he wasn't gonna let his brother go through with it. However, as he watched Chopper get closer to the female ooman, who was pinned by the kainde amedha, the next course of action sprung like a set off trap. The female ooman moved her legs to her chest and kicked the xenomorph off of her, before standing to her full height to face Chopper, who so suddenly walked in on the fight, and the unthinkable happened. Chopper was sent flying back, the female ooman holding her fist in the position of a punch. She had punched Chopper!

Angel smirked. 'Still think I'm weak now, bastard?'

She then turned back to the xenomorph, which had pounced towards her, but she grabbed it by its neck and held it in the air. Its second jaw snapped out at her, so she grabbed it and pulled hard on it till it snapped out of its first jaw. Green, acid blood dripped onto her face, but she didn't mind as she threw the xenomorph to the ground and its second jaw as well. This fight had gone on long enough for Angel, walking forward, she did the same with the last xenomorph and snapped its neck.

-Hmm... this female ooman has proven herself to be a great warrior.- Scar spoke, impressed yet amused at the same time.

Chopper huffed. -You're only saying that because she got one good punch on me.-

-You have to admit, she does have more strength than it appears, but her blood is confusing me.- Celtic confessed.

Angel growled. "You don't need to know."

-Huh?- Celtic looked towards the female ooman, shocked.

Scar stepped forward, tilting his head to the side. -You understand us?-

"Loud and clear." Angel answered, turning around to face them.

Chopper grunted, still a bit in pain from her punch. -Good, cause I want you to know that what you did wasn't a respectful way to treat a warrior.-

"Please, warrior? From the way I saw you guys arguing earlier, it seemed you weren't a fully, properly trained warrior." Angel then narrowed her eyes. "And haven't you learned you shouldn't underestimate someone else you know their true potential, plus it was my fight from the beginning."

-Why you...- Chopper tried to advanced towards her, but Scar held him back.

Scar nodded towards her. -We are thankful for your help, I'm Scar.-

-The name's Celtic.- The smallest one introduced himself.

-And this is Chopper.- Scar motioned his head towards Chopper.

Angel nodded in greeting. "Call me, Angel." She then turned to leave.

-Wait, where are you going?- Celtic called out to her.

"I'll just have to take care of something first, then who knows, maybe we'll see each other again in the near future." Angel kept on walking, not turning back.

They'll be seeing each other real soon...

The three yautjas looked at each other before turning to look at Angel's retreating form as she disappeared in the depths of the forest. However, what they didn't know was that one familiar, wounded xenomorph was watching them, waiting patiently to strike.

*Mission Control*

"It seems that your theory was right, Dr. Banks." The commander hummed, pleased at the outcome. "Looks like Angel is toying with her prey, clever girl. Bait, set, and... trap."

* * *

SilentxEclipse: Alright! We made it through Chapter 4! Who knows when I'll see you guys again, that all depends on you if you want more or not, so send in those reviews and I'll see you all next time. Bye!


End file.
